Digital media item repositories are common across many businesses and/or personal collections. A digital media item may include one or more of a digital image, a video, an audio file, other non-text-based digital items, digital items that include text, and/or other digital media items. User-contributed collections may be used for some internet businesses. Users may perform searches to find, research, and/or otherwise browse through such collections. Keywords and/or textual metadata may be associated with individual digital media items. The keywords and/or other textual metadata may be indexed for searching purposes. In some contexts, there may be little to no associated keywords or textual metadata associated with individual digital media items. It may be difficult and/or tedious for a user to describe in words a digital media item he or she seeks.